


From the River

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Character headcanons, Nonbinary Connor Murphy, dyslexic zoe murphy, hardworking alana beck, ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of character ideas and headcanons I’ve come up with.





	1. Zoe Murphy

Zoe’s dyslexic. She was born that way and no amount of praying or gluten free dieting is going to change that (despite her parents’ insistence). In elementary school, she grew up struggling to read and comprehend the words on the pages in front of her. Class seemed like hell. When she got to middle school that didn’t change. What did change was she found a place where she could belong, somewhere that made sense. Band. Zoe looked forward to band every day. It was her last period and always gave her a high note to leave on. She found solace and friendship in band, acceptance she’d only dreamed of prior. Once she had heard of jazz band, Zoe picked up her old guitar and really blossomed. Band was an escape, an asylum, a second home. It was a place where she was loved and she wouldn’t change it for the world.


	2. Alana Beck

So Alana’s smart. She works hard and is constantly on top of studying. If she had the chance, she definitely would’ve skipped a grade. She’s smart yes, things do not come naturally to her. She is the type of person who stresses over her homework and has to work through the problem three times and spend hours writing a single paragraph in an essay. She probably worries over her papers and homework too much and obsessively checks them over ten times a night and then five times more in the morning. But, she’s good at what she does. Alana pushes herself to her limits and then a little further. Those habits aren’t healthy, no, but they are what little success she has, the one variable she has full control over. She’s intelligent. She’s smart. She had to fight to get where she is now. She has earned her place among the academically elite.


	3. Connor Murphy

Connor feels weird, strange, different, and not in a good way. There was a prick of discomfort in his gut every day. It was small, a thin thread that tugged at him. In the past, Connor had dismissed it as simply being Larry. However, it wasn’t like that all the time. That feeling that something was off about him came during school too. He heard the whispered phrases as they passed from lip to lip. He knew what they said and despite the years he had spent insisting to himself that it didn’t matter, it didn’t bother him, they still stung. Somewhere from deep inside him the bile had risen and risen and risen without explanation why. Then he found a word. Then he found an answer. It had been just another day of scrolling through his phone, listening to music in hopes of ignoring his father. That was when he had seen the word. Non–binary. At first the word rolled off his tongue in a soft whisper and he huffed at it. But then he read the definition. But then he looked up some more. And it clicked. And it made sense. That was him. The discovery didn’t fix the whole in his chest. It was a start though. A start at figuring things out.


End file.
